Le poids des erreurs
by Athena Skywriter
Summary: Petite réecriture de 5x10 à Camelot qui aurait pu nous éviter bien des ennuis à mon avis ! Je pense qu'Emma aurait pu agir au lieu de laisser Hook tuer Merlin si vous aussi alors lisez ! Pur Captain Swan !


**Première histoire sur OUAT ! Elle trainait dans ma tête depuis pas mal de temps alors j'ai décidé de la publier.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

Emma entra dans Granny's pour trouver Killian face à Merlin, Nimue à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers elle, elle s'aperçut qu'il tenait le _**cœur**_ de Merlin dans sa main valide. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que cela impliquait. Rien de leur baiser n'avait été réel. Rien de sa déclaration d'amour. Il l'avait manipulé tout le long et, pour ce qui devait être la première fois de toute sa vie, elle était heureuse qu'elle soit la Ténébreuse car, caché sous des tonnes de noirceur, la douleur qui aurait sûrement était intolérable n'en devenait plus qu'une piqûre très désagréable et un net besoin d'agir immédiatement. Aussitôt, un plan commença à se former dans son esprit. Elle s'approcha et murmura :

« Tu jouais avec moi tout le long, »

Il sourit sardoniquement et répondit :

« A partir du moment où tu as mentit à propos d'Excalibur, tu as détruit toutes tes chances et je savais qu'il ne serais qu'une question de temps avant que tu n'essaies de me contrôler à nouveau. Mais maintenant, personne ne pourra jamais me contrôler à nouveau. »

Emma le regarda impassible quand il se tourna vers cette maudite épée et lui dit :

« Retourne là où tu appartiens. A la pierre. »

Elle s'approcha de Nimue avec colère et demanda :

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'aides-tu à obtenir sa revanche ? »

Nimue sourit légèrement et répondit :

« Ne sois pas naïve, Emma. Les Ténébreux ne font jamais rien sans avoir quelque chose en retour. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et la questionna :

« Que veux tu ? »

« Tu sais ce que nous voulons. Tu le veux aussi. » répliqua la première Ténébreuse avec passion.

Emma sut aussitôt de quoi il en retournait et murmura en détournant le regard :

« Non. Vous ne pouvez pas.»

Le sourire de son interlocutrice s'élargit encore plus.

« Si nous le pouvons et nous le ferons. »

 _Je dois agir maintenant_ , se dit Emma, _avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Hook et s'approcha de lui, tentant de le raisonner une dernière fois en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Killian, ta vengeance ce n'est pas ta fin heureuse. C'est moi, tu me l'as dit. Si tu détruis ce cœur, tu détruiras ta fin heureuse en même temps. »

Elle vit ses yeux s'adoucirent une fraction de seconde avant que ne Killian Jones perde son combat contre les Ténèbres à l'intérieur de lui.

« Killian Jones t'as dit ça. Ton petit chien malade d'amour mais cet homme est mort au moment où tu l'as transformé en Ténébreux. »

Finissant sa phrase, il commença à écraser le cœur de Merlin qui se tordit de douleur sous le sourire de Nimue. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir son horrible tâche, Emma fit apparaître un petit flacon à l'apparence banal et lui jeta son contenu noir dessus. L'encre de seiche fit immédiatement effet et Hook s'immobilisa lâchant le cœur de Merlin qui l'attrapa.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-elle avant de l'assommer d'un geste de la main.

Elle s'approcha de Merlin l'aida à se relever et lui remit son cœur dans sa poitrine avant de s'excuser :

« Je suis désolé. Je… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Je pensais qu'il allait réussir à combattre les Ténèbres… mais j'avais tort » Elle soupira avant de reprendre son air déterminé. « Mais maintenant nous allons corriger ça. »

D'un nouveau geste, elle fit apparaître Excalibur, la dague du Ténébreux et la flamme de Prométhée sous les yeux surpris de Merlin. Ce dernier demanda :

« N'avait il pas renvoyer Excalibur dans sa pierre ? »

Emma s'approcha de l'épée et caressa doucement le nom qui y était inscrit en répondant :

« Si, mais j'ai intercepté l'épée… »

« Emma, pour détruire les Ténèbres, tu dois les mettre dans un… »

« Réceptacle, je sais, » voyant son regard paniqué elle ajouta rapidement : « Je ne vais pas t'utiliser toi, rassures-toi ! Je… je vais payer mon mes erreurs et faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début. »

Merlin leva les yeux vers elle et demanda, légèrement horrifié.

« Tu veux que _**je te**_ tue pour que les Ténèbres soient détruites ? Non, non ne compte pas sur ça, Emma »

Le regard d'Emma s'adoucit mais sa voix était toujours aussi dure lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Ecoute, je n'ai peut-être pas encore utiliser mes Ténébreuses impulsions mais… mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je _**l'entends**_ m'appeler et avant que je ne tombe, nous _**devons**_ détruire les Ténèbres et si tu ne tues pas… alors, _**lui**_ devra le faire. » Elle désigna Hook, encore inconscient par terre. « En tant que Ténébreux, ça passerait mais pas en tant que Killian Jones. Je ne peux pas lui demander ça… » ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, non à la perspective de sa mort imminente mais pour les gens qu'elle allait laisser derrière. Ses amis, ses parents, son fils… et Killian. Killian qui avait déjà perdu toutes les personnes qu'il aimait avant elle, elle ne savait pas s'il supporterait de la perdre. _Il ne sera pas seul cette fois. Il aura les autres_. Elle s'accrocha à cette pensée pour ne pas perdre le peu de courage qu'elle avait réuni et se tourna vers Merlin et respirant profondément, elle plongea sa main dans sa propre poitrine et arracha son cœur.

« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria le sorcier d'une voix étranglée.

Elle posa son regard sur son cœur d'un rouge-rosé toujours aussi éclatant sans une tâche de noirceur. _Ce n'est pas logique. J'ai embrassé les Ténèbres, il devrait être moins éclatant et plus sombre, non ?_

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Merlin lui répondit :

« Tu as embrassé les Ténèbres par amour et l'amour est une magie extrêmement puissante. Il a compensé avec la noirceur qu'apporte les Ténèbres à ton cœur. Maintenant, réponds-moi qu'est tu en train de faire ? »

Emma détacha enfin son regard du cœur et le tourna vers Merlin en demandant :

« Tu vas me transpercer avec Excalibur, n'est ce pas ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête avec hésitation et la laissa continuer :

« Mais après, ma famille devra retourner à Storybrooke et Zelena ne les aidera pas cette fois-ci donc… une fois que tu m'auras tué, donne mon cœur à Killian. S'il l'écrase ça lancera le Sort Noir. »

Merlin hocha de nouveau la tête puis regarda Emma s'approcher des deux lames et de la flamme. En un instant, elle l'alluma et entreprit de réunir les lames. La Ténébreuse attrapa finalement Excalibur entière qu'elle tendit à Merlin. Ce dernier l'attrapa alors Emma s'agenouilla et embrassa doucement Killian avant de le réveiller. Un instant après ce dernier commença à grogner des choses inintelligibles et Emma se releva pour murmurer à l'adresse de Merlin :

« A toi de jouer maintenant. Vas-y emprisonne les Ténèbres, je suis prête. »

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Au début, elle ne sentit rien lorsque tout à coup, ce fut comme si on lui arrachait un fardeau d'une grande ampleur dont elle n'avait jamais réalisé l'existence, elle soupira de contentement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle regretta immédiatement son choix. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur Killian qui était s'était relevé encore à moitié groggy. Néanmoins, il était encore assez conscient pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle allait faire. Ses yeux sonnaient le désespoir lorsqu'il lança :

« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Et sa voix… sa voix qui était à nouveau chaude et pleine d'amour quoiqu'empreinte d'accablement… sa voix qui était exempte de moquerie comme précédemment. C'était la voix de Killian Jones. De _**son**_ Killian. Du Killian qu'elle aimait. Elle le regarda tendrement avant de dire :

« Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le début. »

Son moindre temps en tant que Ténébreux lui avait appris une chose : pour détruire les Ténèbres elle devait mourir. Elle vit son regard tombé sur Excalibur avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Non ! Non, Emma ne fait pas ça ! S'il te plaît ! »

Le désespoir n'était maintenant plus qu'un lointain souvenir par rapport à ce qui briller actuellement dans les yeux de Hook. Le cœur d'Emma se brisa et elle se haït de le faire souffrir ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas fléchir.

« Je suis désolé, Killian mais je _**dois**_ le faire. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il n'y est plus de noirceur en nous. Pour que _ **tu**_ sois libre d'elle ! »

Elle aperçut les yeux de Killian s'embuer de larmes et son corps tombé au sol… il avait compris qu'il était impuissant.

Inspirant profondément, elle hocha la tête en direction de Merlin qui s'approchant lui chuchota :

« Tu sais qu'il ne va jamais se pardonner ta mort ? »

Elle-même commença à pleurer mais elle répondit tout de même :

« Je sais mais c'est… c'est une bonne chose parce que s'il s'en veut ça veut dire qu'il est redevenu l'homme que j'aime. »

Merlin ne dit rien et tendit l'épée devant lui. Emma ferma les yeux essayant de ne pas écouter les cris de supplications qu'émettait Killian et se prépara à mourir.

Rien ne l'attendait à l'explosion de douleur qu'elle ressentit lorsque Excalibur la transperça. Elle se battit comme elle pouvait contre ce féroce dragon qui lui transperçait les entrailles mais c'était un combat qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se sentit tomber au sol. Mais le choc ne vint jamais, elle fut rattrapée par des bras puissants. Emma n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais sentit une odeur de rhum et d'océan.

 _Killian_

Elle se sentait dériver entre mort définitive et douloureuse vie lorsqu'une aveuglante lumière brûla sa rétine. Se résignant enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était de nouveau Emma. Pas la Ténébreuse. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes mais elle réussit à lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de Killian. Ce qu'elle y vit ? L'agonie pur brillait dans ses prunelles bleues et son visage était trempé de larmes qui ne cessaient d'affluer.

« Tiens bon Emma. Je t'en supplie ! Je suis désolé, s'il te plaît ne meurt pas ! »

Elle leva une main pour caresser sa joue, essuyant quelque peu ses larmes avant d'utiliser la dernière once d'énergie qui lui rester pour murmurer :

« Je t'aime, »

Alors, elle laissa la chaude étreinte de la mort prendre son emprise sur son âme et rendit son dernier souffle dans les bras de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus dans un monde comme dans l'autre. Elle n'entendit jamais le hurlement de douleur de Killian. Ni sa famille qui accourut. Ni le moment où dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, Hook écrasa son cœur.

Emma Swan ne sentait plus rien.

 **Voilà ! Alors vous avez aimé ! Dites-moi dans les reviews si vous voulez que je fasse une suite… ou un chapitre deux du POV de Killian ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
